The Error Empire
The Error Empire was one of the longest-running crews/flags in the game. It started as a flag in Azure. It was founded by the forum administrator of a board named "404 Error" when he stumbled across a then-relatively small Puzzle Pirates and suggested the board join. Several hundred people from the board flooded into Puzzle Pirates, raising the population. Notably, many of these players had a tendency to put the word "error" somewhere in their name, raising a question overnight as to why so many "errors" had popped up out of nowhere. By jobbing for the crews that existed at the time and pooling together money, these new players were able to form a crew, the Invisible Strike of The Error Empire. Several people who had donated the most effort to the flag were fast promoted to officers and senior officers in the crew. A few still play Puzzle Pirates to this day. Grimes continued with several other Errors in Midnight to form Dark Strike, and became an active member of the flag Crimson Tide. Ninjaguy (previously the captain of the Mad Mutineers and prince of the flag) was originally an Error and still frequents the board from which he found Puzzle Pirates. He left The Error Empire after several weeks, and joined the Mad Mutineers, the reigning crew in Azure. Errorchrono, now known as Nemoholic, was also an officer, but he decided not to pay the subscription fee for Midnight when it opened. He is now found on the Sage Ocean. Peef became the captain of the Viridian and Sage iterations of The Error Empire, despite never being an officer. When Azure was abandoned, members of Invisible Strike formed under the name Dark Strike. They remained an active crew for several years, sailing under the flags Bloody Seas, Exsilium, Imperio, and finally, Crimson Tide. When activity suffered, members went their separate ways. In Viridian, however, it made a comeback. Peef restarted The Error Empire on March 5, 2005 and joined the rising flag . Errorchrono was also alerted that the first doubloon ocean had been released, and had come back to The Error Empire. He was made an officer almost instantaneously, as he and Peef had good relations. Errorchrono bought the crew a distillery stall on the island , but after a rather bad argument over whether or not he would remain manager of the stall, he left The Error Empire. Errorchrono then joined Satan's crew, Futon. After this time, political instability in Moros de Mindanao resulted in Peef, one of the last souls left in the once-great flag, trying to resurrect it as monarch and captain of the last active crew in the flag. This idea was tossed out in the span of a day due to issues concerning the ownership of one of Moros de Mindanao's greatest productions, their shipyard Dry Seas on . The flag was quietly killed off and Peef began planning for the next ocean, where he hoped to get a better chance with his now-acquired experience. When the next doubloon ocean, Sage, arrived, Peef once again started The Error Empire. It was founded on August 19, 2005, one of the first crews on the ocean. Errorchrono renamed his pirate Nemoholic, but due to the argument he had been in with Peef several months earlier did not join The Error Empire. Peef is currently under a Puzzle Pirates hiatus, but it's certain he has enough doubloons to keep The Error Empire running for a long, long time. Category:Azure Ocean flags